rockyfandomcom-20200213-history
Main Page
Rocky Wiki White 1024x768.png|Welcome, Rocky film fans!|linktext=Commemorating the Oscar-WInning Rocky film and the box-office smash series Rocky Wiki.png|The Rocky Wiki is a knockout!!|linktext=You can create new files, edit, and add information on all the films 1990-rocky-v-poster Black Background.jpg|Go for it!!! Check out our website!!!|linktext= This wiki has interesting tidbits on all of the actors and characters What a great wiki!!! Constantly adding new files Rocky Wiki Black 1024x768.png|link=|Our status...Constantly adding information|linktext=Feel free to add info to our site...but make sure they are well sourced!!! Welcome to the Rocky Wiki Welcome to The Rocky Wiki!!!, This page, which is dedicated to the now-classic film series Rocky is a collaborative community website about your topic that anyone, including you, can edit. Click the edit button at the top of any page to get started! The Rocky film series is a boxing saga collection of popular films all written by and starring Sylvester Stallone, who plays the title character Rocky Balboa, a struggling young club fighter who works in a meat-packing plant, and at times, works day-in and day-out as a collector for a local loan shark, who hits the big time, getting the notice of the World Heavyweight Champion at the time, Apollo Creed, played by former NFL linebacker-turned actor Carl Weathers, in the first film, and earning an unexpected title shot fight, and then, after an unexpectantly valiant effort in a split decision loss against the heavily favored champion Creed, shocks the world, winning the title from Creed in a rematch in Rocky II!!! The films are, by order of release date: Rocky (1976), Rocky II (1979), Rocky III (1982), Rocky IV (1985), Rocky V (1990) and Rocky Balboa (2006). The film series has grossed more than $ 1 billion USD to date at the worldwide box office. {| align="center" |- valign="top" width="100%; style="text-align:center;margin:0px -10px 0px -10px; font-variant: small-caps;" | colspan="2" | |- Welcome to We are over articles, and you can help!!! Community Portal | About this wiki | | | Wiki tutorial | Help pages |- valign="top" cellpadding="0px" cellspacing="0px" width="90%" |style="width:50%;padding:.4em; border: 1px solid black; color: black; background-color: #8CAAC8;"| Welcome to the Rocky Wikia site!!! This website is a tribute to the popular film series Rocky, which has grossed more than $1 billion at the worldwide box office. The first film in the series, Rocky was the highest grossing film of 1976, and won three Oscars, including Best Picture. The film received many positive reviews and turned it's lead actor, Sylvester Stallone, into a major star. To date, it has spawned five similarly high-grossing sequels: Rocky II, III, IV, V'', and ''Rocky Balboa. You are welcome to browse what we have, create a new article (just click on one of the many red links you see), fix an existing article, or participate in one of our Community Projects to make the wiki a better information source. |style="width:50%;padding:.4em; border: 1px solid black; color: black; background-color: #8CAAC8;"| We are constantly adding new files to this new wikia. Any usable and pertinent information on any of the Rocky''films is greatly appreciated, with as many good reliable sources as you can find. :''Add Yours: To write a new article, enter the page title in the box below. bgcolor=#FBE7E5 *ja:ロッキー_Wiki Category:Browse